Entre el saber y la guerra
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Atenea y Ares son sinceros el uno con el otro por primera vez...y quien sabe si no sera la ultima...


**Disclaimer: **tengo que decir que los dioses griegos no me pertenecen? D: creo que eso es obvio...o no lo es? xD

**Pairing: **Ares x Atenea (lovehate FTW)

**Raiting: **K+

**Entre el saber y la guerra**

- Te gusta provocarme, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con los brazos cruzados y su feroz mirada de diosa enfadada.

- La verdad es que lo disfruto bastante – fue la respuesta burlona de él, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella lanzó un suspiro cansado y permaneció con el ceño fruncido hasta que su padre apareció por las enormes puertas griegas.

- ¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede con ustedes? – inquirió imperiosamente con su voz fuerte como el trueno.

- Ares no deja de molestarme. – le dijo su hija con más enfado que capricho.

- Es sólo que ella se molesta muy fácil. – comentó Ares risueño.

- Con tantos problemas en el mundo ustedes crean escándalo sin motivo. – Zeus caminó hacia el otro lado del inmenso salón y cruzó la puerta contraria.

- Vas a hacer que se enfade de verdad, idiota. – Atenea volvió a su lectura, sin mirar a Ares - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Afrodita?, se llevan demasiado bien…

- ¿Celosa? – Ares la pateó por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué debería? La belleza no lo es todo y mucho menos en una mujer, que debe cultivarse más que un hombre para pasar como su igual. Algún día las cosas cambiarán, pero hoy por hoy es así.

- Nadie dijo que no fueras bonita, es sólo que no dejas que nadie te lo diga…te crees tan superior con tus libros…

- Esa es mi gracia Ares, el conocimiento, una bendición y a la vez una condena.

- Igual que para todos. – Ares suspiró – Y todavía me las debes por lo que pasó en Troya…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Troya? No lo recuerdo bien… - Atenea lanzó una sonrisita pícara.

- No voy a repetirlo, es cosa del pasado. – el dios de la guerra se cruzó de brazos y esquivó la mirada de la diosa.

- Ah, ya recuerdo, te gané limpiamente en un mano a mano y tuve que deshacerme también de tu querida Afrodita…y lo hice, al fin y al cabo…

- Ustedes tenían a Aquiles, no fue justo…

- Aquiles murió.

- Pero vivió lo suficiente para vencer a nuestro Héctor.

- Si tu querida Afrodita hubiese dejado que Paris muriera desde un principio, ni siquiera hubiera habido una guerra.

- Dudo que simplemente eso arreglara las cosas con Agamenón estacionándose en las playas de Troya…

- En fin, ganamos limpiamente en sacrificio de nuestro héroe. Y recibiste tu castigo por prometerme que estarías de nuestro lado y traicionarnos por placer al lado de tu Afrofita…

- ¡Tenían mejores dioses de su lado! Poseidón y Hera estaban con ustedes…

- ¿Estás diciendo que Apolo, su hermana y su madre son peores dioses? – inquirió Atenea con una risita.

- ¿Puedo ser sincero?

Ambos rieron y al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente se había amenizado. Como siempre. Ares comenzaba la pelea, Atenea daba el sermón y terminaban hablando cómodamente, riendo y deseando que el momento nunca acabara. Pero no podía ser. ¿La guerra y el conocimiento? ¿cómo podrían llevarse bien dos contrarios tan grandes? Él representaba el horror, la violencia, la brutalidad de la guerra y ella, la meditación y la sabiduría en esos momentos.

Además, ella no deseaba…no debía desear a ningún dios ni ningún mortal. Vivía por su conocimiento, la inteligencia y no dejaría que las complicaciones de recámara que su padre tanto había ejercitado le quitasen su dignidad. Su cuerpo y alma eran su templo y como tal jamás serían profanados.

Y él, que gozaba de todas los placeres mundanos y burdos que ella desestimaba y había encontrado la satisfacción en brazos de una diosa más hermosa, aún así sentía que había algo en ella que no podía conseguir en otro sitio.  
Cuando dejaron de reír se miraron a los ojos, por un instante breve para la vida eterna de un dios.

- Nunca dejarás que suceda, ¿verdad? – Ares tocó la suave mano de la diosa, fuerte como para asir una espada pero gentil como para pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo.

- No debería suceder, ambos lo sabemos. – ella lo miró con seriedad pero se negó a apartar su mando del calor impetuoso de la de él.

- ¿Por qué no lo niegas entonces, Palas Atenea? – entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, mirando en sus ojos aún más profundamente, en una conexión que iba más allá de lo físico y de lo espiritual.

- No debo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. – ella no se desprendió de la mano de él y continuó mirándolo a los ojos. – Hay cosas que jamás podrían ser…hay cosas que van más allá de los dioses y todos lo sabemos…la moira, el hibris…no podemos… - cerró los ojos con fuerza y se desprendió lentamente de su mano.

- Los mortales creen tener las peores ataduras pero los dioses somos quienes estamos atados por la eternidad. – Ares suspiró.

- Al menos tienes con quien desquitar tus deseos, Ares. – Atenea volvió a su libro pero no lo leía realmente.

- Realmente me gustaría que pudiera satisfacerlos a todos. – el dios de la guerra se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió lentamente a las puertas que Zeus había cerrado.

Cuando lo vio alejarse, Atenea soltó su libro y se dirigió veloz y sigilosa como una brisa hacia su imposible amor, tirando de su mano y depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de su guerrero. Él la tomó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso, con todo el deseo que su existencia poseía hacia esa diosa tan contraria a su naturaleza, reconociendo que el vacío que tenía en sí podría sólo ser ocupado con su opuesta y semejante, solamente por ella.

Se soltaron tan ligeramente como se habían acercado, mirándose a los ojos, anhelándose el uno al otro. Pero jamás nadie lo sabría, no podían ser descubiertos: ella era Atenea Partenos, la virgen de la sabiduría y él era Ares, el tirano de la guerra. Enemigos olímpicos y amantes secretos.

**FIN**

**Hice esto hace algun tiempo y tal vez así encuentre otros lectores que disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **


End file.
